ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen Saga
81. The Choice Plot: It was a long struggle, but Ratchet and the gang has destroy Omega Shenron and prevent the Seven Stars legacy. They travel to the city of Townsville to take a very long break they have rewarded. Meanwhile, a frustrated man, named Professor Utonium, is gathering all the ingredients to make a perfect little girl. But, when his lab assistant causes an accidental addition of 'Chemical X' to the mix, the professor ends up with, not one, but three perfect, powerful little girls. It, soon, becomes too odvious that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are not just ordinary girls. He asks Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Phineas and Ferb, to watch them so they won't cause trouble. However, two old enemies, who recently merge into one being, has return with one goal in mind... 82. The Final Frontier Plot: On the day James Kirk is born, his father dies on his ship in a last stand against a mysterious, alien, time-traveling vessel looking for a person called Spock. 25 years later, Kirk has grown up into a young troublemaker. Challenged by Captain Chris Pike to realize his potential in Starfleet, he comes to annoy instructors like Commander Spock. Suddenly, there is an emergency call from Planet Vulcan. After seeing the planet's destruction and the situation worse than imagined, Ratchet and the gang will joined forces with Kirk as they will find out about more about Kirk's past... 83. Story Believers Plot: After beening transported to another location, with the help from Captain Kirk, the team has come back to Earth, safe and sound. As they looking around a bookstore, they come across Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Blu, Jewel, Gohan, Videl, Mo, a book doctor who was looking for a book called Inkheart, ''and his daughter, Meggie. Once Mo starts looking at ''Inkheart, a man named Dustfinger tries to warn him about the dangers he will be facing. However, some mysterious goons, including Cinderblock and Plasmus, who all work for Capricorn and Zira, captures Mo and the team. Now, Ratchet, his family and a handful of heroes will unite and save their friends before they can summon the most dangerous monster of all time... 84. Rekall Plot: With the help from the Doctor, Ratchet and the gang arrived in the early future. There, they meet Douglas Quaid, a factory worker who was concerned about Rekall, a company that provides its clients with implanted fake memories on a life they would like to have led on. Being cautious, they decided to check it out. But, the experiment went haywire as they find themselves on the run as new public enemies. During the run, Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rye had their own problems to deal with as they are looking for the person that set them up. Now, they must put their agent training to the test as they will get out of Rekall... 85. The Power of Four '''''Plot: While the team is getting out of Rekall, a handfull of people sent on a mission to study about the upcoming space storm. Until, that storm hits the crew and the station early! Days later, Ratchet and the gang are being recovered at Reed's medical facility, after a terrible struggle with Rekall. Arcee, Sonic, Bakumaru, Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo and the Power Rangers got the message and will keep an eye out for them. However, thanks to the storm, Reed, Susan, Ben and Johnny now have superpowers and became the group known as Fantastic Four. But, Victor Von Doom also has a power on his control and has been summoned Ivan Ooze, Dr. Blowhole, Team Rocket, Tai Lung and a new enemy to help him complete his evil scheme... 86. Spirits of the Ancestors Plot: After stopping Doctor Doom, the team heard rumors about the mysterious ancestor, Pocahontas. So, the team travels back to the Village of the Winds to meet her. While taking a tour of the area, they came across John Smith, a man who wants nothing but adventure on his hands. Along the way, Pocahontas tells the gang about their ancestors, with the help from her grandmother, Willow. However, humiliated by his last defeat, Rajan has been found by a strange group known as the League of Dark Shadows. They have joined forces with Governor Ratcliffe to find any gold they could find. But, Rajan, however, has convince the league to help him achieve his new goal: vengeance on Ratchet... 87. Real Identities Plot: '' Following the advise from Pocahontas, the team travels to Russia and arrived too late as most of a Russian family are dead. Aladdin and friends, Roger Rabbit, Bakumaru, Phineas, Ferb, Ash, Pikachu, Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws also have heard about this tragedy. As they heard about the only one survivor of a Russian family, the gang joins forces with Dimitri and Anya as they will travel to Paris to find out more about her family timeline. But, along the way, they have also heard about an undead man destroy her family. Ratchet and Clank knows only one villain who really hates her family..Rasputin! As he joined forces with Shego, Jakel, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Blackfire and Control Freak, he resurected Jafar and plans to destroy the last of her family line and finally destroy Ratchet and the gang once and for all. With a mission this intense, one of the members must have a life-risking plan to save them... ''88. The Search for Cloud Plot: '' With Cloud's sacrifice, the team believes that he is still alive, because of Tifa's help while fighting Seperioth. With only that clue on their minds, they travel back to New York and found Fiviel, a mouse who was searching his family. He decided to help them find Cloud by finding his family in return. So, they joined forces to find them, only to find many twists, many turns and many encounters. As a new villain named Warren T. Rat plans to get rid of the mice, they thought that's what they'll find Fiviel's family and Cloud. Little do they know, Maleficent, Bane and Dr. Blowhole plans to find Cloud and experiment his light and dark powers, to create an deadly armada. They thought it would be handy to a new organization... ''89. Traitors Plot: '' The team goes back to Metropolis, only to find that Lex Luthor is the new president and has hired five heroes to save the world. To this outrage, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat, The Doctor, Superman and Batman are quick to take action. As always, Superman knows that Luthor was planning something. After a sneak attack from Mettalo, Superman has been framed about Mettalo's defeat! Everyone was shocked because of this moment. Now, they will stop the bounties, that will have a billion dollars for Superman, and the meteor, that will destroy the Earth! *Note: No Teen Titans on this episode ''90. The Fate of Kara Zor-El Plot: After their victory against Lex Luthor and Queen Beryl, the team decided to stay with Batman for a while. One night, a woman crash landed on Earth. Ratchet and the gang not only managed to calm her down, but also she was speaking in a language that Ratchet knows about. They bring her to the Batcave for further details, only to find out that Kara Zor-El was Superman's cousin. So, Ratchet calls in Optimus Prime, He-Man, Ventus, Aqua, Cheetara, Kiva, Power Rangers, Ash and Pikachu to find any useful information about Planet Krypton. Elsewhere, Darkseid was interested about Kara and has summoned an army of Doomsday, Skeletor and Ivan Ooze to bring her alive. This mission will have extremely hard choices, intense battles, and a very familiar face that only Ratchet and Clank recognize from a long time ago... 91. The Return of Calypso Plot: After Superman drops them off to a port, Ratchet and the gang have recently thought that this new organization has a plan for them. They summoned Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tails, Mac and Bloo, as they are about to meet Simbad, a legendary sailor. However, he's framed and being tricked by an evil goddess, Eris, for a theft on the Book of Peace. In order to find her, the team will need a guide. With her help, they must travel to the realm at the end of the world, to retrieve it and save a best friend of Simbad. But, there are rumors, across these seas, about a name..a name who was called upon to save the people... 92. Heart of a Child Plot: With the mysterious name rings closer, the team returns to London to find the answers. When Captain Hook kidnaps their children, Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, The Batman, TMNT, Skipper and crew and Peter Pan, who was now an adult, must travel back to Neverland and save them, while reclaim Peter's youthful spirit, in order to challenge his old enemy. Meanwhile, Ratchet discovers that it wasn't one name they are seeking... 93. Virus Attack Plot: When a man named Frank was attacked by Blight, Ratchet and the gang manage to stop him. But, with the illness getting worse, Angela has only one solution to save him: Shrink down to a size of a cell, and travel through the human body. On arriving, they came across Osmosis Jones, a police white blood cell. With the help from the Avengers, Bulkhead, Hudson and Drix, a cold pill, they will stop a deadly virus from destroying the human body itself... 94. Who Will You Trust? 'Plot:' After their victory on defeating Thrax and saving Frank, the team travels to the Bahamas and decided to take a break. Black Canary shortly showed up, telling them that they are being summoned by a secret organization called MI-6. Smokescreen, Resse, Rydell, Green Arrow, Genie, Iago and the legendary agent himself, James Bond, are also summoned. As they joined forces, they may need info about the mysterious Brotherhood of Evil. James has to trust Ratchet and the gang and them alone. M knows that the only place to find the information they need is inside Casino Royale. They will need to challenge Le Chiffre into a poker match, just to get to them. However, the Shadow Man will stop them from getting the info... 95. The Dawn of Nightmares '' ''Plot: With the information they had, only to be encrypted by holiday symbols, the team has traveled to the North Pole and they have asked North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund to help them crack the codes to the classified info. After summoning the new recruit, Jack Frost, and learns about the Boogeyman's return, Ratchet believes that everyone would believe him and the gang, because of their previous journeys and the wars against Emperor Tachyon and Omega Shenron. But, believing in a Guardian could be really tricky. Now, the gang will joined forces with the Guardians to stop Pitch Black and the ghost of Ansem from taking over the world... 96. Life of a Spider: Part 1 Plot: To prepare for the upcoming battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, the team travels back to New York. Bernard, Miss Bianca, Wilbur, Bulkhead, Aladdin and friends, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff have arrived for a different reason. They think that Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider. He convince the gang that if he is going to impress his best friend/neighbor, Mary Jane Watson, he is going to try to get some money through a wrestling match. Afterwards, Peter's uncle was killed! Following his uncle's advise, he became a brand new hero, Spider-Man. Little do they know, Mojo Jojo, Breakdown, Hexxus and the Phantom Bolt has been convience Norman Osborn to become a new being known only as The Green Goblin... 97. Life of a Spider: Part 2 '''''Plot: Several weeks have passed since the defeat of the Green Goblin, Ratchet and the gang, along with Aladdin and friends, Street Sharks, Captain Planet, Gohan, Videl and Spider-Man protects the city from the forces of evil. One day, Doctor Octavius creates a device that controls the sun at his disposal. That is, until the device goes haywire and everything that Otto loves has been destroyed.. Heard rumors about this loss, Jafar and Maleficent has return as they have been convince Doc Ock to create the same device, but more powerful and stronger than the first time. Along the way, Spider-Man will figure out a way how to control his powers, Ratchet will find out more about the mysterious name and Korra will put her skills to the test as she battles Jafar on her own. The battle for redemption has begun... 98. Life of a Spider: Part 3 Plot: Ratchet and the gang have just saved New York from Jafar and Maleficent. And now, everyone is celebrating our heroes and Ratchet invited the Extreme Dinosaurs, Blu, Jewel and Bakumaru to the festival. All execpt one..and that person is Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend. As Peter is getting ready to ask Mary Jane to marry him, a strange black goo arrives on Earth and change Spider-Man's costume. It may have strong abilities, but it also comes with a terrible price. Meanwhile, Rothbart has been resurrected! He joined forces with The Sandman, Fearsome Five, Sabertooth and Demona and tries to destroy our heroes, once and for all... 99. Last Strike: Part 1 Plot: The team has been called by James Bond. Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Po, The Furious Five, Megamind and Minion. They tried to find information about Ratchet's prophecy and the mysterious Quantum of Solace from Mr. White. But, after a surprize attack, he escapes. Ratchet now knows that the Brotherhood of Evil will capture them, one by one. But, the Titans suggest that they should stay together, this time. However, Dominic Greene, along with the members of Quantum of Solace, Megatron, Ventress and Tai Lung plans to create the Tierra Project. Even if they stop them, Ratchet has to find out more about the prophecy he has forgotten... 100. Last Strike: Part 2 Plot: After the impact on the Quantum of Solace, the Teen Titans and a handful of members are missing. Only Ratchet and his family, Ahsoka, Silver, Zack, X-23 and Silver Fang remains. They are maybe down, but they are not out, just yet. To find the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout, they summoned Ash, Pikachu, TMNT, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Autobots and Wheeljack. To stay for the night, they met John Brown, a man who is dreaming of becoming a police officer. John's dream has come into reality when he transformed into a robotic police officer, Inspector Gadget. With his help, they will stop Dr. Claw and the Brotherhood of Evil once and for all. But, the battle quickly turns worse as Ultimate Drago appears as the new leader of Brotherhood of Evil. But, this intense battle comes with a terrible price... ''Galactus Strikes (5-Part Finale) 'Part 1: The Bond of Friendship ''' Plot: To find the info for the 'bigger threat' the team will ever face, they traveled to Maine and start planning their attack. Along the way, they came across the Avengers, Majin Buu and Hogarth, a kid who is trying to find a friend. When they heard there are alien invaders on Earth, they feared that the threat would arrive early. So, they went to the woods and investigate, only to find out a giant robot has landed on Earth. However, the government sent Kent Mansley to look further into this. Elsewhere, The Sinister Six will summon the greatest threat Ratchet and the team will ever face... Part 2: Hero or Villain? '' ''Plot: While the Galactic Rangers repair the Iron Gaint, the team travels to Game Central, a place where video game characters do their jobs. They came across Wreck-It Ralph, a villain from 'Fix-It Felix' and tries to find a medal, his own way. However, the gang believes he, maybe, is on to something VERY bad. Ratchet, Clank, Cloud, Tifa, Silver, Ashoka, Alister, Blossom and Zack decided to follow him, only to find 'Hero's Duty', a first-person shooter game who can win a medal when completed the game. While Sasha and the remaining members goes to the 'Fix-It Felix' world and find some info about the game worlds. As Ratchet and the gang stopped Wreck-It Ralph, they found out that King Candy, along with two deadliest mercenaries, has a devestating plan for global domination... Part 3: Ultimate Destines '' ''Plot: '' Not long ago, James Bond was trying to get back a list of MI6 agents, when his partner accidently shot him! Three months later, Ratchet and the gang travels back to England and has reunited with Skipper and crew, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, the Autobots, Po and the Furious Five. This time, they are about to visit M, only to found out that James Bond was still alive! But, he tells that Xehanort, along with Raoul Silva, Megatron, Loki, Frieza and his brother, Cooler, will hunt down the remaining MI6 agents, includes M! Now, the team will make their stand and, at the same time, find out about the origins of James Bond... ''Part 4: Ultron's Last Stand '' ''Plot: As they are getting closer to face the ultimate enemy, the O.S.S. has called the team, along with the Avengers, Kiva, The Doctor, Skipper and crew, Megamind, Minion, Lemurs, Axel, Simba, Nala, Kiera, Kova, Timon and Pumbaa. This time, they will save the world from a mad scientist living on a volcanic island populated by an imaginative creatures. But, Ultron has block off communications and the team rely on their wits, and each other, to survive long enough to face a darker threat... ''Part 5: 'Till All Are One' '' ''Plot: '' With the wedding of Reed and Susan, the rise of Galactus, the return of Megatron and Ultimate Drago, Ratchet and the gang, along with TMNT, Autobots, Megamind and Minion, Majin Buu, Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo, will make their final stand. As the wedding gets underway, a mysterious creature, known as the Silver Surfer, files over the world, corrupt anything on his path. The Human Torch tries to stop him, but fails to take him down. However, he, now, has a new power: to swap other powers for his own. With time running out, Ratchet and the gang will stop Doctor Doom, along with the Masters of Evil, Megatron, Mojo Jojo and Ultimate Drago, and try to convince the Silver Surfer to help. Even they won the war, the prize was seriously too high for Ratchet to handle. As Ratchet looks around the city, he saw an unfamiliar ally...